


The Christmas Stocking Game

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Christmas Stockings, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>" Hermione was glad Sirius was accepting to do this. It had been one of her favorite Christmas traditions as a child."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Stocking Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coonassblondie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coonassblondie/gifts).



> Written in '08.

Hermione climbed out of their queen sized bed as silent as a mouse. She saw Sirius shift and roll over to her side of the bed, smiling up at her and nuzzling her pajama-clad leg. Hermione pushed him off. "Sirius, stop."

"Do you have to go now?" He pouted.

"It's almost four in the morning. If we're going to do this, we'd better do it now." She kissed his cheek. 

"You know, this is an odd family tradition you have." Sirius smirked and he held Hermione's pillow to his chest. "But if you want to continue it, so be it, I suppose."

She smiled at him before heading down the stairs. Hermione was glad Sirius was accepting to do this. It had been one of her favorite Christmas traditions as a child. During the night, each family member would get up and fill the others' stockings. In the morning they would all guess what they had. It was a fun game they liked to play.

She found the small package she had placed under the love seat earlier that day. As quietly as she could, she ripped the spell-o-tape off and opened the box, pulling out assorted chocolates and tiny bottles of brandy. The final item caused her to giggle as she stuffed it in the stocking, a Father Christmas hat. She thought Sirius would look so cute wearing it.

~~♥~~

"Sirius!" Hermione blushed as she pulled out the skimpy pink lingerie. The Animagus just laughed with joy, his Father Christmas hat almost falling off.

"Oh…what's this?" she asked as she pulled out the mistletoe. Grinning, Sirius pulled it from her hand and held it above their heads. A second later he gave her a very passionate kiss. When they released, he whispered in her ear, "Mistletoe."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
